vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star Shining Love
[[Archivo:38861467_p0.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por kkc.]] Star Shining Love es una Canción Original Vocaloid. 'Interpretes: 'KAITO V3, ZOLA PROJECT, Camui Gackpo y Kagamine Len . 'Música y Letra: ' Yukitsuki '''Ilustración: '''kkc *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Snow Dome Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Nacha-P Kanji= Are you ready? 最近どうよ？　give your heart 君はまるで眩しい sun shine 手と手繋げば魔法みたい 愛してる I need you love もう離さない！ (star light shining, foring×2 Loving) foring × foring Loving! 待ちあわせまであと三十分あるのに 君とのメール　顔がにやけちゃいそうでしょ 衝動を抑えられない 今トキメキはじけそう 君の声で　 体中が熱くなってる I love youじゃ　物足りない 君はまるで眩い　プリンセス 目と目が合えば魔法みたい 愛してる　I need you love もう離さない star shining love　君に夢中！ 甘い笑顔　眩しい　sun shine 手と手繋げば魔法みたい 愛してる　I need you love　もう離さない 「キター！　盛り上がろうぜ！」 「Ｗｏｗ！　いいねっ　最高！」 「いくよ？」 「いやっほー」 Yeah Come on! Time to fall in love But scary little time 僕のアイディア hands up そっからエンジョイ break down fantastic? romantic! 毎回やっちゃうんだ Kiss me! 君を感じたいから 僕だけ見てて？愛してるよ　まるで君は イルミネーション　ほらキラキラ眩しくて 優しさに甘えちゃうけど　ずっと紳士でいられない ぼくの声で　君の胸を満たせるように I love youじゃ　物足りない 君はまるで眩い　プリンセス 目と目が合えば魔法みたい 愛してる　I need you love もう離さない！ star shining love　君に夢中 甘い笑顔　眩しい　sun shine 手と手繋げば魔法みたい 愛してる　I need you love　もう離さない 言葉もいらない　ただ愛しくて 君に出逢えたその奇跡が明日を照らすから I love youじゃ物足りない　君はまるで眩いプリンセス 気持ちつなげば魔法みたい 愛してる　I need you love　もう離せない star shining love　君に夢中 甘い笑顔　眩しい　sun shine 手と手繋げば魔法みたい 愛してる I need you love もう離さない！ star light shining, foring×2 Loving |-| Romaji= Are you ready? Saikin dou yo? give your heart Kimi wa marude mabushii sun shine Te to te tsunageba mahou mita Itoshi teru I need you love Mou hanasanai！ (star light shining, foring×2 Loving) foring × foring Loving! Machiawase made ato san juubun aru no ni Kimi to no meerugao ga niyake chaisou desho shoudou o osae rarenai ima tokimeki hajikesou kiminokoe de karadajuu ga atsuku natteru I love you ja monotarinai Kimi wa marude mabayui princess Me to me ga aeba mahō mitai aishiteru　I need you love Mou hanasanai star shining love　kimi ni muchū! Amai egao mabushii sun shine Te to te tsunageba mahou mitai aishiteru　I need you love mou hanasanai 「Kitaa! Moriagarou ze!」 「Ｗｏｗ！　Iine saikou!」 「Ikuyo?」 「Iyahho」 Yeah Come on! Time to fall in love But scary little time Boku no aidia hands up Sokkara enjoy break down fantastic? romantic! Maikai yatchaunda Kiss me! Kimi o kanjitaikara Boku dake mi tete? Aishiteruyo marude kimi wa Illumination hora kirakira mabushikute Yasashisa ni amae chaukedo zutto shinshi de irarenai Boku no koe de kimi no mune o mitaseru you ni I love you ja monotarinai Kimi wa marude mabayui princess Me to me gaaeba mahou mitai Aishiteru　I need you love Mou hanasanai! star shining love　kimi ni muchuu Amai egao mabushii sun shine Te to te tsunageba mahou mitai Aishiteru　I need you love　mou hanasaranai Kotoba mo iranai tada itoshikute Kimi ni deaeta sono kiseki ga ashita o terasukara I love you ja monotarinai kimi wa marude mabayui princess Kimochi tsunageba mahou mitai Itoshi teru I need you love mou hanasenai star shining love　 kimi ni muchuu Amai egao mabushii sun shine Te to te tsunageba mahou mitai Itoshi teru I need you love mou hanasanai! star light shining, foring×2 Loving |-| Español= Pendiente Galería 38861467_p1.jpg|Arte conceptual del traje de KAITO 38861467_p2.jpg|Arte conceptual del traje de WIL 38861467_p3.jpg|Arte conceptual del traje de Kagamine Len 38861467_p4.jpg|Arte conceptual del traje de YUU 38861467_p5.jpg|Arte conceptual del traje de KYO 38861467_p6.jpg|Arte conceptual del traje de Gackpo Camui Enlaces * Pixiv ID de kkc * Imágenes Oficiales en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por WIL Categoría:Interpretada por YUU Categoría:Interpretada por KYO Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013